Hungry Demons
by JustBeCool
Summary: It seems that Pavi found a perfect girl... But when her father decides that Largo boy is not good enough for his girl and tries to force him to leave her. Once he tried to do it too hard, the only thin that Luigi wants is revenge for his little brother. Review please, it's easy!


Hungry Demons

By JustBeCool

This story will never be just a story… The thing that happened ten years ago was always important for all my family… or at last for me…. I was 20 then, young, confident, a bit immature and wild… But after the accident everything changed. I know, it's not real accident, those guys knew what they were doing, but I always wanted to think that they never wanted to do such a horrible thing to my brother… He was good-looking, friendly boy, everybody loved him… Now most of you will tell that he's a monster… But he's not.

Long time ago my brother loved one girl… Her name was Sheba and I think she was his first real love… Pavi always liked girls… In fact he loves them now too, but then his love was pure… Sheba had one secret that Pavi knew- her father is horrifying man. Her father is Don Mendoza… He and his gang always destroyed our businesses, they were our concurrent… He and his gang were dealing illegal organs… I understood that another family who sells organs, but only cheaper and without chance of repossession will destroy our business, but if my brother loves that girl, that's ok… We would survive… All I wanted to do is make my brother happy…

Pavi met that girl at Genetic opera. I've only seen her just for a moment, but I can say she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and dark-blue eyes… Pavi fall in love with her from first sign… She looked at him and just smiled. Stupid bitch… Her father was there too. He looked at us with such a hate… I think I could see flames in his eyes. After the show Pavi told me that he heard that girl saying that she will go to his school soon. My brother was so excited about that new; he couldn't shut his mouth whole week. And then, one day he announced that they are classmates since now.

I could see that they spend too much time together, my brother started coming back home late in evening, and after some time dad started argument with him, but I guess it would be even worse if daddy would find out that my brother is going out with that Mendoza chick. I know, my brother sometimes sucks and he can be super annoying sometimes… But he is my only brother. I love him, no matter what you will say.

One day when he came back to school, he was very upset. My little brother slammed his bedroom doors and locked in his room. I heard some sobbing sounds from there, so I decided to ask him what's wrong. I knocked on his door very hard, but he didn't open it. I wanted to know what's wrong, so I said:

"Pavi! Pavi, are you alright?" I cared about my brother.

"Go away!" he said. "I want to be alone!"

"Come on, brother… Tell me what bothers you…" I really cared…

"Ok..." he opened the door. His face was still normal then, but something looked wrong… and I knew what. There were huge bruise on his right wrist… It seems that someone tried to pull him really hard.

"What happened? Who did this?" I pointed at his wrist. "Did that bitch from Mendoza family? She did this?"

"No… No brother… She loves me. It's just that her father found out about us… He said that something really bad will happen to me if he will see me with his daughter one more time…" my brother started crying…. I hate to see his tears… Even now, when ten years passed.

"What the hell? We are Largos. We are the fucking gods it this freakin' town. You should learn how to fight for the ones that you love… And now you look like those losers from Romeo and Juliet… Have you already learned about them in your school?" I felt bad. I hate when someone makes my brother sad.

"Oh yes, brother… but you are the fighter…" the sadness in his voice was unbearable.

"Hey, you are my brother. Just tell me if you need any help… Now stop wimping like baby and let's go. I want to play table tennis with you." I know, I'm terrible comforter, but I can't stand when my brother is sad.

"Thank you, Luigi" he looked at me and smiled in tears. I loved that kid.

I knew that he's still dating that girl- Sheba. What weird name… When I asked Pavi about it, he said that it's Arabian, and it means "promise". Our father has no idea about that their relationship is back to normal. But nothing stays forever, and that is true…

Couple weeks later our dad Rotti had to go to France- there were meeting or something… Dad never told us about his business things. He took Carmella too, because she was obsessed with France and its culture, so I and Pavi were only Largos in the house. I was worried because Pavi wasn't at home in evening. I knew that he was on date with his girlfriend, so I worried even more. Couple hours passed, but Pavi still was gone. I went to bed; I was so tired from waiting… Suddenly my phone rang. I answered it and I had to sit down because of new that I just heard. Someone attacked my brother… Someone poured petrol on my brother's face and set it on fire. Can you believe it? Who could do such inhuman thing? I thought that everyone loved my brother, he had lots of friends at school, every girl wanted to be with him… But he loved that Mendoza daughter… Yes, now I get it… Pavi said that Don Mendoza didn't like the fact that his daughter is dating my brother, but I never thought that they could make something like that. The only thing that I wanted to do now is go to the hospital to see how Paviche is doing. I wanted to see him.

The first thing that I noticed inside that hospital is that every single worker was going somewhere. I could see that they have millions of responsibilities, lots of work to do. It was strange that my brother was in public hospital, not in Largos. I had to wait for doctor who was attending another patient.

"Oh… It's you, Mr. Largo… I'm afraid I have some news about your brother... The good and the bad… The good new is that your brother will survive, he's a strong boy and he's recovering very fast. But… The bad new is that his face is very damaged and it will stay like this forever. We tried to perform a surgery on it, but it wasn't successful… I'm terribly sorry mister Largo." the doctor said and ran away. I can't believe what I just heard.

I entered my brother's ward… He was sleeping and his face was covered by ton of bandages and plasters. I think he was sleeping, but when I sat on his bed, he woke up. I couldn't see his face expression, but I was sure that he was in pain.

"How are you, brother? Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Oh… It's you… Luigi… It hurts…" he could barely talk. I wanted to ask him what happened but already knew that. I knew that Don Mendoza finally crossed the line and if my father can't do anything to destroy that family, I have to do this. Then I felt something… It seemed that something evil inside my body woke up and it is hungry… hungry for revenge. I could feel my inner demons; they wanted to go outside, to be released. I looked at my brother, my little Pavi and asked one simple question.

"Was it Mendoza? Just nod." I wasn't that Luigi now. My demons started to control me.

Pavi nodded. That was the only answer that I wanted or needed. I have to something now. The demons that were inside me now were waiting. I had to punish whole their family. I have to kill them all because of pain that thy caused to my brother, my family… to me. I said goodbye to Pavi and ran back home. I forgot about everything- limousine driver that was waiting for me outside the hospital, father and sister who still have no idea about what happened… The only thing that I was sure about was revenge. I had to do this; they destroyed my brother, member of my family, so they have to pay the price now.

I reached our mansion now. I still could see Pavi with his wrapped face and thoughts about him made me even angrier than when I was in hospital. Now I don't understand what happened to me… I found dad's gun that was in his office, in safe. It wasn't hard to guess the combination, so after some time I was ready. I took my favorite knife with me-I had no idea what could happen there. After whole preparation I went straight to Mendoza's headquarters. Everyone in this town knew about that building. This place is creepy as hell… It was easy to enter the building, but everything inside looked so oppressive and dark… And the pictures on the walls… the pictures of dead, bloody corpses… That's it, I had enough. I walked to office-girl and asked where I should find Mr. Mendoza. She said that now he's doing some paperwork and can't be disturbed… I shot the girl right in her ugly face… I thought that killing is hard thing, but it's not. I discovered that it feels quite good to take someone's life… Now I have to find that asshole Mendoza and give him little gift called death. It was the time. I went to the floor where Mendoza's office is. I opened the door… that old man wasn't there. The bitch that I just killed lied to me. But there were two tall men dressed in black suits. One of them still held bottle with petrol.

"Is it you, boss?" the one with bottle asked.

"Nah, it's that Largo cunt… So, have you already seen your brother? Is he dead?" the other man asked.

"That little bitch should be dead now… I can't believe how nebbish your brother is… He is fifteen, I think, but he cried like fucking baby when we set him on fire… He begged us to stop, to save him… He said that he will leave boss's daughter, even this town… Pussy…" shit with bottle tried to make me raging.

"So you did it? Why? What's wrong with you?" my demons were tearing me from inside, but I tried to concentrate. I tried to find human beings inside those monsters…

"Because we have to keep this world clean from faggots like your brother…" one of them said and I attacked with my knife. Now it looked like a movie… I stabbed those bastards repeatedly until all blood came out from their nasty bodies. I found out that stabbing is even better than shooting… It was easy because they were drunk and slow. They couldn't protect themselves from me… Now I just had to wait for Mendoza… When I finished he entered the room.

"Wow, it was very impressive, Luigi. I think we could work together one day… They were my best boys and it took you ten minutes to kill them… Very impressive, as I said…. Revenge can do magical things, don't you think so?" that old dick looked in my eyes and acted like everything is ok…

"What the hell are you talking about? Why did you sent those douchebags to kill my brother?" I wanted to kill him now, but for some reason I talked to him…

"Luigi, I didn't do anything… I told your brother to leave Sheba, but he never listened to me, so only thing that I done is that I asked my boys to do speak with your brother. I always knew how freaky can they be, but yes, I think they tried too hard this time. You look like me when I was younger… So determined, so hot-tempered, violent, revengeful, over-defensive…" I had no idea what he's talking about…

"I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed in tears and attacked that old man with my knife. It was weird that the man who was about fifty years old moved so fast, I haven't touched him. Suddenly I heard voice in the hall.

"Dad, someone killed our receptionist, Natasha." Sheba entered father's office. "What's going on?"

Even now I sometimes wonder how she should feel to enter room, with two dead bodies on the floor and her boyfriend's brother fighting with her father…

"Nothing, go back to your bedroom!" Don lost his patience.

"But dad, someone killed Natasha… And your workers are dead too…" I heard fear in her voice.

"I said go to your bedroom, bitch!" he punched his one daughter in face. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Daddy…" she whispered.

"Oh, so I am daddy now, but you forgot about me when you were with that little bitch Pavi, am I right? I told you to leave him but no… Now your sweetie is in hospital. Are you happy?" he screamed in her face, I took out my gun… And shot him. Her daughter looked at her father, then at me, her father again and asked:

"Is it true… is it true that Pavi is in hospital..?" her voice was shaking, it was difficult to understand what she's saying, but I knew that she was talking about Pavi. I was sure about it. "I never wanted to hurt him… I loved him…" I thought that Pavi sometimes can be annoying…

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Just shut up… Your father's boys tried to burn him to death…" she moaned something like 'oh no…' and started crying again. I wanted to shoot that stupid bitch too… or stab her… I wanted to, but she looked so scared. When I looked at her, I saw my Pavi… They both were just kids, and now their lives are destroyed…. I wanted to revenge, and I did it.

"Shut up!" I shouted again. "I won't do anything to you, but you will have to cover me. Delete everything that could prove that I was the one who did it. Destroy everything and I will leave you alive. If you tell someone that I did this, I will found you and then…" in fact I would never kill her. I knew how brother loved this girl; they could be together if not her father…

"Ok… Ok… I will do this… Thank you…" she ran away.

No one stopped me when I was going home… The town was empty… I was empty. It seems that when I killed all those people, big part of me died too… I will never be the old Luigi, old Luigi died with Don Mendoza…

The other day I visited Pavi at hospital. He was better now, but doctor said that he will have to spend about a month in hospital… Our dad and Carmella were already in hospital. Dad was really angry because I haven't told him about Pavi's face and Carmella cried a lot. Pavi was happy to know that we are near him, whole family… I told dad that it was someone from street, a maniac who wanted to kill my little brother… You could see special TV programs about Mendoza's death, but when only thing that Sheba said that the murderer was masked and he destroyed all security cameras' records. She said that she will go to Spain, to live with her mother…The girl kept her promise… The Promise kept her promise…

Now ten years passed and I understand that Pavi is wearing all those girls face not because he wants to cover his own… It's because he sees something that belongs to Sheba inside all those faces… He wants to get her back, but won't see her again because she's gone and I hope that she will never be back to hurt our family


End file.
